


Dangerous Summer

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Challenge Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-13
Updated: 2007-09-13
Packaged: 2019-02-05 18:23:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12799776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Written for slashing_lorne/prompt: write a drabble/ficlet inspired by an Ernest Hemmingway title.





	Dangerous Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Shifting…skin against skin, 

 

The humidity leaves a sheen of moisture on flesh stretched over muscles.

 

Flexing, two bodies entwined, soft whispers of words, not too loud.

 

Fingers threading into each others, closing, holding on…

 

A muffled gasp, mouth against mouth to swallow the innuendo. 

 

No one can know.

 

Salty tang of sweat, the ocean, the womb of life and that’s what he feels.

 

Life and it feels like he’s breathing for the first time.

 

Stretch and burn, lips caught between teeth to catch the words that fall silently between them.

 

A droplet, pear-shaped, the long, slow trickle down the length of neck, throat…

 

Adam’s Apple.

 

Swallows; eyes of deepest blue…

 

And words that can’t be uttered - someone might hear - aren’t enough.

 

Would spoil it anyway.

 

A slow lick, a mouth, a tongue…fingers slipping buttons through fabric quickly, smoothing wrinkles.

 

Until next time.


End file.
